December Regrets
by mcangel1976
Summary: Haruhi was happy and then made a decision that she is regretting and thinking was the biggest mistake of her life. Kyoya is hurting and doesn't know how to move forward. He has only loved one person and that is Haruhi. Can this be fixed? Can the lost time be recaptured? The rest of the hosts are about to step in and take matters into their own hands. Read and find out what happens.
1. Regrets

Disclaimer…. Ok guys, I am only going to do this once this time. LOL. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. I also don't own Back to December by Taylor Swift.

**A/N: Ok everyone, as promised, here is my next story and it is a Kyoya/Haruhi pairing. Thank you Stylewriter565 for reviewing this! You are awesome as ever. Everyone needs to check out her story, For the Love of a Brother. As I was on vacation I was listening to the radio a lot and heard Taylor Swift's Back to December, and as I listened to the words of the song, a story idea popped into my head. That song was the total inspiration for this story. You don't have to know the song or the words in order to understand the story. I hope you enjoy it! Please review. **

Chapter 1 – Regrets

He was gone and she longed for him. Oh how she wished that she could go back to that day when she walked away from him. Her fear ruled her heart that day and she walked away from the man that she loved. When she walked away that afternoon, she looked back to see him standing there holding the purple roses he brought her. She should have turned back then, but she didn't. She kept walking and today she looked back on that snowy December day as the biggest mistake in her life.

After that afternoon, Kyoya cut her out of his life. He pretended like she did not exist. In the Host Club, he ignored her and did not talk to her unless absolutely necessary. He never added to her debt and he stopped looking at her. Haruhi felt the cut to the core. She missed him.

Haruhi was always good at hiding her feelings, but like a covered pot, sooner or later, it will boil over and it happened on day at club at the beginning of February her second year in school. She had rushed into the club that Monday, running behind like usual. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai were going to be at host club today. They were visiting and the girls were abuzz with excitement to see the graduated hosts. Haruhi had to meet with a teacher about one of her papers before she could go to club and the meeting had run over. She literally ran into the room and into what felt like a brick wall, but in reality was Mori-senpai. Haruhi found herself caught in someone's arms before she hit the floor, "Thank you Mori-senpai." She looked up into the tall man's eyes smiling. He nodded to her and set her back on her feet.

"Haruhi, are you alright my daughter? Come here! Let daddy take care of you," Tamaki yelled before he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. The embrace was all consuming and robbed her of her breath.

"Let me go Senpai!" Haruhi yelled breathless. Tamaki was ignoring her and did not follow her orders. She was once again pulled up in Mori's arms and set down about 15 feet away from the enthusiastic King of the Host Club.

"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to do that. I was just making sure my daughter was alright," Tamaki pitifully cried. The twins immediately started to tease him and he went to his corner to pout, mumbling to himself about mean daughters and evil doppelgangers.

Haruhi watched the scene unfold in front of her and rolled her eyes. This was what happened at least twice a week if not more in the host club. She was used to it, but that did not mean that she liked it, far from it. She was sick of it and wanted to tell Tamaki to grow up, but she never did. She took a deep breath, one of the things that made Tamaki who he was, was his child like qualities. It helped him to look at the club as a family and not hold a grudge against his father and grandmother. Sometimes she truly admired him for possessing the innocence of a child. She had lost that when her mother died and she was forced to grow up to help her father.

The twins were two of her best friends. She knew that Hikaru had feelings for her, but he knew that she did not feel the same. Both of the twins knew that she had feelings for a certain Shadow King. They may not have exactly liked the news, but they had supported her and when she walked away because she was afraid, they had been there so that she could cry on their shoulders. Their "toy" act was now just an act and an inside joke between the three. Hikaru and Kaoru did not take it too far and treated her as a sister/dress up doll. They did what they could to keep her mind off of Kyoya and to move forward, but they knew that it was not working. She was still in love with him and wanted to be with him.

Haruhi took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen to get everything ready for club activities for the day. As she was getting the tea and coffee ready for the day, she thought more about her time with Kyoya. She got a small smile on her face when she thought about how everything started and the months afterward. If only she could go back to that day and change it, she would. Her internal pot started to boil over. She was crying and could not stop the flow of tears or the pain she felt as she stood there and relieved the memories.

The other hosts knew something had happened between the two, but could not figure it out. When they tried to ask, they were shut down. Walls more impenetrable than Fort Knox had been erected between the two and there was no way to get passed them. No one was talking.

Tamaki was not happy when Haruhi and Kyoya seemed to be getting closer, but he could see how much she made his best friend happy, so he swallowed his pride and accepted what was forming between the two. Tamaki was now watching his best friend and his "daughter" hurting and he wanted it to end. He didn't know how to though. He tried to talk to Kyoya, but was yelled at and kicked out of the house. He wasn't going to get anything there. He tried to talk to Haruhi and she told him nothing was wrong and then walked away. No, he couldn't get anything from them and if he didn't know what was wrong, he couldn't fix it.

Hunny-senpai wondered what had gone wrong. His plan was working so well. He knew that his two friends loved each other and were growing closer and closer as time passed. Then it seemed after Christmas break, there was a rift between them. He noticed Haruhi looking at Kyoya like the cake he loved so much. He noticed that Kyoya made it a point to not look at Haruhi, but he went even further than that: he didn't speak to her, ignored her completely and would go out of his way to avoid walking near her. He even stopped adding to her debt so that he would not have to speak any words to her. It broke Hunny's heart. He was not sure what happened, but he knew it was bad. He wondered what he could do to fix it. If anyone belonged together, it was Haruhi and Kyoya. He needed to think of something and fast.

Mori-senpai was in agreement with his cousin. He just wasn't sure what happened. The only thing he was sure of, when he looked at Kyoya and Haruhi, nothing but heartbreak was written on their faces. It was sad to see and it hurt more every day that it was not fixed. Something had to give. Something had to be done, but what could it be? In this instance, he wondered if he and his cousin needed to talk to the others.

In the kitchen Haruhi was doing what she could to stop crying. She knew that if she didn't get out into the club soon, people would come into the kitchen looking for her and she did not want anyone to see her in the condition she was in. She splashed her face with water and wiped the tears away. She would make it through today like she had the last month and a half.

Unbeknownst to Haruhi, someone did see her crying and it hurt him to see, but he would not break. He would not bend and he could not forget what she did to him. Kyoya loved her still and it seemed that the feelings did not want to go away. As much as he wished they would, they were still there. Seeing Haruhi crying hurt him, but he could do nothing for her. She made it clear that she did not want him and rejected him. The book was closed. If only the feelings would disappear. He spent a lot of time thinking back to the good times, the times when they seemed to be getting closer. It had been a mistake to assume she felt the same way about him as he did for her. It all started at the beach and it ended on a December day in the snow. Kyoya walked away from the door and went to his table. He needed to think about other things.


	2. The Summer Festival and How It All Began

**A/N: You guys are great! Already getting some good feedback. Thank you everyone for reading and especially mythogeek, Dessi16, and CeeCeeEss for the reviews. Here is the next chapter and you will see how it all began. Sneaky little Hunny-senpai. LOL. Enjoy the chapter and please review. **

Chapter 2 – The Summer Festival and How It All Began

The host club had taken a summer trip to Osaka for the summer festival. The trip happened two weeks before summer ended. They would be back four days before school started again. Plenty of time to get last minute items taken care of, not even Haruhi could complain about that. In fact she could not come up with a single argument for the trip and in the end reluctantly went along without a fight. She did fight about her wardrobe, but come on she hated it when the twins hijacked her clothes and packed for her.

They arrived at their destination; the cottage was enormous and was owned by the Haninozuka family. Haruhi looked at it and could only think, "This is a mansion, not a cottage! Damn rich bastards." It had 14 bedrooms, not to mention all of the common areas. Yah, a cottage to them was a mansion to her.

The hosts were given their schedule and a small tour that took them to each of their room assignments. Down the first hall Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai were next door to each other with connecting rooms. Across the hall from them were the twins in the same room and next door to the twins was Tamaki. Around the corner and down the next hall Kyoya was placed in a room next door to Haruhi, and like his and Takashi's rooms, there was a connecting door between them. Tamaki didn't like the room assignments, but Hunny was not backing down and Tamaki had no choice but to shut up and deal with it. He pouted in his room for part of the afternoon before he rejoined the others.

Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai knew that Kyoya had feelings for Haruhi and suspected that Haruhi had feelings for the glasses wearing vice president, but both were afraid to express those feelings. When the idea for the trip came up, they decided to enact a plan to get the two together. Since Hunny's family has a cottage in Osaka, he offered the use of it. He knew if accepted, he could assign the rooms the way he wanted and the way it would be the most beneficial for his plan. Everyone thought the summer festival was a great idea and the plan moved forward. Hunny could not have been happier.

When Tamaki finally joined the rest of the group downstairs in the dining room, he was left with the only seat available, next to Hikaru. He wanted to sit next to his precious daughter, but it wasn't possible since she was between Kyoya and Hunny-senpai. He grumbled about it not being fair and he should be the one that sat next to her since he was her daddy. He wanted to spend time with her, he wanted to be the one with a bedroom next to her, and he wanted to be the one sitting next to her. Tamaki was realizing that it may not be all daddy/daughter feelings he had for the female host, but when he looked up he realized that his best friend just may have feelings for her also. He had never seen him smile at her or anyone for that matter, the way he just did. It was a small loving smile and what amazed him further is that Haruhi returned the smile. She never looked at him like that. What did this mean? Had he lost Haruhi before he realized what she truly was to him?

"Tama-Chan, are you alright? You don't look so good," Hunny-senpai said as he looked at his friend. He noticed Tamaki looking in the direction of Kyoya and Haruhi and it appeared that the younger man may have realized some important things about love and life. He wondered briefly if he was going to have to make sure Tamaki stayed out of the way and let things progress as his plans dictated, or if Tamaki was going to back off and let his friend be happy. He would have to keep an eye on their president.

Tamaki pulled his eyes away from Haruhi and Kyoya and looked at Hunny, "I am fine Hunny-sempai, just feeling a bit tired and such, but I will be fine." Tamaki gave him a small smile and then looked down at the plate that was set in front of him. He realized that he didn't have much of an appetite. Oh he tried to eat, but it kept getting stuck in his throat. He eventually excused himself to go back to his room for a nap. He had some thinking to do. The rest of the group decided to go into town and look around.

When the group got to town, the twins immediately ran away in order to search out the games. Hunny-senpai tried to stay with everyone, but he wanted to go see what food was to be found. Haruhi finally told him to go, and he and Mori walked off in search of something to eat. She turned to Kyoya and told him that if he wanted to find something to do, he was more than welcome to. She would be fine on her own. He refused to leave her side and she blushed, inwardly happy that he stayed and that they were alone together. She had harbored feelings for him for a while now and so far it seemed that Fate was smiling down on them (or a bunny loving college freshman).

Kyoya had refused to let the only female in the host club wander around a strange city by herself. She has already proven in the past that she could get herself into a lot of trouble when left alone (need we discuss the beach incident or the fact that Lobelia was able to kidnap her, and we won't even go into the fact that she cannot protect herself from the twins and Tamaki). No, he had to stay with her and make sure that trouble did not find her (again). Besides, he enjoyed her company and may have had some feelings for her also, but he was not ready to admit that right now.

So the two of them walked off to explore together and spend time together. Hunny-senpai saw them walk off together from where he was stationed close to a food stall. He was hoping that Kyoya would stay with Haruhi when he and Takashi finally left them, and he was rewarded for his efforts because indeed they were standing closer together as they walked off in the opposite direction than everyone else had gone. His work for now was done. He deserved a treat for his good deed and the food stalls would do nicely, "Come on Takashi, let's go get some sweets!" Hunny ran off towards the food stalls with his cousin following closely behind.

Haruhi and Kyoya weren't looking at any particular stalls or wanting to find any certain thing, they were just having fun walking around together. Conversation seemed easier between the two when the rest of the club wasn't around. Haruhi realized that he wasn't as Shadow King like when it was just them. She liked this Kyoya better and it made her feelings for him grow. Kyoya was finding he was letting some of his walls down around Haruhi when they were walking around alone. He felt like it was safe to be more like himself and that she would accept him regardless of whom it was because that was part of who she was. He was also finding that his feelings for her were growing as the day wore on.

By the time the six hosts made it back to the house, Tamaki had come downstairs and had made some decisions. He would watch his daughter and best friend and if there were truly feelings there, he would not intrude. He knew that his feelings for Haruhi were more than a father for a daughter, but he would not get in the way of his best friend. He loved him too much and knew that Kyoya deserved some form of happiness in his life. He needed something more than trying to win the approval of his father; he needed love, and if Haruhi could fulfill that for him, Tamaki would bless the union.

He started watching them at dinner and found them being shy around each other, but then the shyness would disappear and they could be more candid with each other than he had ever seen them before. He was witnessing a new side to Kyoya and he knew it was because of Haruhi. Although it broke his heart to see it, he also thanked her for bringing it out of him. He didn't think anyone else could. He didn't have to observe further, he silently gave his approval and would back off of his pursuit. "She is still my daughter though mon ami," he thought to himself as he smiled at the as yet unofficial couple.

Hunny saw the change overtake Tamaki and wondered what happened. He saw the smile and what looked to be acceptance on his face. Did he truly accept that his best friend was in love with the girl he himself was in love with? Hunny hoped so, because he knew Haruhi did not have feelings for anyone else in the club besides Kyoya. He also knew that Haruhi's father would not accept Tamaki as a suitor for his daughter.

The rest of their time in Osaka passed by too quickly and soon it was the day before they were set to leave. That night, the group decided to go to the festival to watch the fireworks and the dancers. By this time, the rest of the twins had figured out that there was something between their princess and shadow king and reluctantly accepted it. They had seen how happy Haruhi had been during their stay there and had seen how much more Kyoya seemed to laugh and smile around the petite host. She brought out another side of him and he seemed to bring out another side of her, and for that reason they would stand back and not interfere.

Kyoya and Haruhi stayed close together during the festival and upon occasion, their hands would brush against each other daring the other to take hold, but neither did. There was an inherent fear that each was reading too much into the others actions and each were afraid to make the first move. As they were watching the dancers, Hunny-senpai tripped and fell into Haruhi causing her to fall. Kyoya caught her in time and with his arms around her; she turned to him, looking into his eyes and before another moment passed she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Kyoya." She didn't use the honorific; she didn't feel like it was needed at that moment and Kyoya never removed his arms from around her waist as they went back to watching the dancers. As they watched the fireworks, they held hands and stared up at the sky together. Summer break may have been coming to a close, but a new chapter for Haruhi and Kyoya had been opened. Their story was just beginning.


	3. Autumn and Falling in Love

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I want to say that I am grateful for my family and friends, and for my readers here. Thank you for your support. Ok, for this story I actually have the whole story already written out. Hope you are enjoying it. Here is the third chapter. There will be a total of 5 chapters in this story. So what did you think of sneaky Hunny-senpai? For those of you that know the song Back to December, can you see the story behind the song? Am I doing it justice so far? Happy reading and please review if you have the chance. **

Chapter 3 – Autumn and Falling in Love

Haruhi was in her second year in Ouran and Kyoya was in his third and final year. Both were busy and trying to stay at the top of their class, but both seemed to make time for each other. They never talked about it, but both made sure that they had time set aside for the other. Whether it was study dates or a walk to the park, they always did something alone together at least once or twice a week.

Since they had returned from their summer trip, they had grown closer to each other. They had never labeled what was between them and if asked, they would say that they were good friends, but anyone that observed them, could see that it was so much more. It was love and it was growing.

One September Sunday afternoon, Kyoya had come over to Haruhi's apartment in order to take a walk with her to the park. At some point during the walk, he had taken her hand and held it in his grasp. He loved the feel of her small soft hand in his larger one. He felt with her at his side he could be so much more than he had ever thought before. She made him more than just the third son or the man trying to become heir of the Ootori Empire. She was special. She had become such a big part of his world and he realized how small his world was without her in it.

Haruhi loved the strength Kyoya showed when he was around her. It wasn't the physical strength, although she was sure he could protect her, but it was the internal strength that she had learned to depend on the last few months. When she was with him, she didn't think about the differences in their places in society. She felt needed. She saw him as someone that could accomplish so much in his life and he encouraged her to be more than what she thought she herself could be. She smiled up at him as he grabbed her hand and they continued their walk.

Their solace was about to be crushed, a thunderstorm was moving in quickly and a once sunny sky turned black in what seemed like only a few moments. As soon as they saw the dark clouds, they turned around and started heading quickly towards Haruhi's apartment, but they didn't make it before the first rumble of thunder was heard. That one sound paralyzed Haruhi in her spot and she trembled.

Kyoya had known that she was afraid of thunder and lightning, but he had actually never witnessed it before. It seemed as if one of the other hosts or her father was with her when she needed comfort from the storm. "Haruhi, come on, we need to hurry. I am right here with you," Kyoya tried to tell her calmly. She still didn't move and instead jumped towards him when she saw the lightning and heard more thunder. Kyoya swore under his breath and called his driver. He hoped that he was close. Kyoya picked her up and carried her towards the park entrance.

When they exited the park, his limo was waiting for them. He quickly put her in the seat and then climbed in after her, pulling her once again into his arms. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he had to protect her. He had to make her feel better. He held her tightly and whispered soothing words to her. He didn't know where they came from since Kyoya Ootori did not typically know any soothing words or how to sooth someone, but it seemed to be working. She was relaxing in his arms. He looked down at her face and could not see it because it was buried in his chest, but he could feel the wetness and could see the tears flowing down her cheeks. He brushed them away and kissed the top of her head. He continued to try to comfort her and when they arrived at her apartment, he got out first and when she got out of the car after him, he immediately scooped her up into his arms once again and carried her into her unit. When they got inside, he did not put her down; he carried her into the living room and sat down on the couch with her in his lap.

Haruhi looked up into the face of Kyoya and tried to give him a small smile. He had never seen her cry and had never seen her cringe in fright from a thunder storm. She was afraid he would look down on her, but instead he smiled down at her and told her that he would be there for her as long as she needed him. Instead of being afraid, she felt loved and in that moment she realized, she loved Kyoya Ootori. She brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek. "Thank you Kyoya," she said quietly before she pulled his head down for a little kiss. It was their first kiss.

Kyoya was surprised when he felt her pull his head down and shocked when she felt her lips on his, but it felt right. He returned the small kiss and when she pulled back, he looked into her eyes and then leaned in for another deeper kiss. He was in love with the small woman in his arms. He wanted to be there for her and to protect her. He needed her by his side.

Love was blossoming and the couple was happy. They realized that they were complete with each other that day. It was overwhelming and exciting at the same time. They were together.


	4. Heartbreak in December

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Turkey Day yesterday. Thank you everyone that has reviewed, favored, followed, read, etc. this story. It is almost over, unfortunately or fortunately for the curious, we come to the chapter where we find out what happened and the heartbreak happens. Let me know what you think. We will be wrapping up this story after one more chapter. Please review if you have the chance. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4 – Heartbreak in December

Time continued to pass, but Haruhi and Kyoya seemed to get stronger in their relationship. They still did not label anything, but sometimes you just didn't need to label something that just was. They knew what they were to each other and did not need anything else.

She had been over to his house several times since the summer trip and had met his family. In November, she was invited to a dinner party as Kyoya's date. She was nervous and really hated functions like this, but wanted to go to be with Kyoya and to support him. The twins made her dress and helped her get ready. She truly felt like a princess and when Kyoya picked her up from her apartment, he was spellbound. "You look gorgeous. So regal," he whispered. He couldn't seem to find his voice and Haruhi smiled loving the reaction she got from the man she loved.

They arrived at the party and immediately Kyoya was in business mode. He was no longer the man that held her when was afraid or caught her when she fell. He was truly the Shadow King. She knew to expect it, but it still made her feel a bit awkward to see him change so quickly like the flip of a switch.

Haruhi stayed by Kyoya's side until he was called away by his father to talk a deal with some very important clients. She stayed close to the wall in the ballroom and waited for Kyoya to return. She felt uncomfortable and even more at odds with her surroundings without Kyoya by her side, but she tried to mask it and put on a show that she belong there with the other "rich bastards". She thought she was doing a pretty good job of it until Kyoya's brother Akito arrived at her side. After five minutes with that man, she felt like she should leave and fast. He made her feel like she did not belong there or in Kyoya's life at all. She was made to feel like a charity case and a novelty to Kyoya. He made her start to wonder and question things, actually everything in regards to her relationship with Kyoya. She tried to shake it off. She knew that Kyoya loved her and that she loved him and that is all she needed she told herself. They were together and Kyoya brought her here on his arm and that was what was important. Not what Akito or anyone else thought of her, but what Kyoya thought of her and their budding relationship. She tried to tell herself that the pep talk was working and she was fine.

The night wore on and it wasn't until another hour later that Kyoya emerged from the meeting. By the time that he was back at her side, doubts were planted. She tried to ignore them, to bury them deep within her, but they were still there, lingering. The pep talk had failed. If she was truly honest with herself, she had doubts before, but she would not let them come to the surface. Why would someone like Kyoya really want to be with her? Where were the merits? What were the merits? The doubts needed to be buried again and she would make sure that they would be.

The rest of the night passed without another incident and Kyoya finally took Haruhi home. He noticed something was off with her and wondered about it, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine Kyoya, I am just tired," was the soft response he got.

"Ok, what happened when I was in the meeting? You were fine before that and then when I came back it seemed that something was wrong," he pushed.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She hated the way she felt, but it was there, "I talked to Akito and he just asked a lot of questions. It made me wonder what you could possibly see in me."

Kyoya wiped the tears away and gave her a soft kiss, "You make me a better man and I love you. That is all I need to see and all the merit I could ever want."

"But I am not rich; I am not a princess or heiress. I don't even belong in your circle."

"If you had been part of my circle as you call it, I would never have given you a second glance. You would never have spoken your mind or been so willing to tell me when you believe I am wrong. You would not argue with me and you would have not wandered into the host club without being there to see one of the hosts. I am happy that you are not any of those things or a snob. Don't worry about what my brothers say or do to you, the only Ootori in this relationship that matters is me."

She smiled at him and nodded, "Okay." She gave him a kiss and they soon felt the limo come to a stop as it pulled up next to her apartment building. She took his hand as he helped her out of the limo and they walked hand in hand up to her door. As she opened the door and was about to invite him in for tea, his phone rang. By the sound of the one side of the conversation she heard, he had to go and he had to go now. She let out a sigh and her thought was confirmed when he told her he had to go and gave her a quick kiss before running down the stairs. She shut the door behind her and went to bed. That night she dreamed and when she woke up, the doubts had returned tenfold.

The weeks passed and the doubts would not go away. She started to let them get to her and she didn't know what to do. She loved Kyoya and loved being with him, but she wondered if she was right for him. She felt he needed more. She wasn't sure what more was, but he deserved the best and she was beginning to think that she wasn't it.

Kyoya knew that she was still bothered by what happened the night of the party and he tried to assuage her fears, but nothing he said seemed to help. She would smile and tell him that she was fine, but he knew that she was just placating him. He thought about what could make the situation better, but was at a loss about what to do. He needed a plan and one night when he was listening to Tamaki and his infernal jabbering, he came up with a plan that he thought would work and convince her that he was seriously committed to her and the relationship.

It took very little planning. His father had already told him that he approved of his relationship with the scholarship student. The next thing he needed to do was decide on a place and make sure everything was perfect. He would do this on December 24th as part of her Christmas present.

Soon he had the time and place set. He told her to meet him at the park close to her house in the gazebo at 3:00pm on Christmas Eve. It was where they had one of their first dates and it was one of their favorite places to go still. It would be perfect. He ordered flowers and was there waiting as of 2pm. To say that he was anxious would be to degrade the feelings that were going through him. He was ready for her to arrive and at 2:50pm, she did. It seemed other than host club, she always arrived early to everything.

Haruhi saw Kyoya standing with his back to her in the gazebo and when she walked up and said his name, he turned around with a dozen purple roses in his arms and smile on his face. She gave him a small smile back.

"Haruhi," her name was a whisper on his voice. He walked up to her and gave her a small kiss and handed her the flowers. She took them and watched him pull out a jewelry box from his coat. "I know that we have not always seen eye to eye and we have had our problems, but I love you. I want nothing more than to be with you the rest of my life. You mean more to me than anyone or anything in this world."

He was about to continue his speech, but Haruhi interrupted him, "Kyoya stop. I can't do this anymore. You deserve more than what I can give you. You deserve better than me. I have tried to get rid of the doubts, but they are still there. I can't be with you any longer. I just can't do this any longer. So please stop and don't go further. I'm sorry." She handed the roses back to Kyoya and fled from the scene as fast as her legs could carry her.

She left him standing there looking after her wondering and questioning. His biggest fear came to pass, she left him and he had lost her. He told himself to go after her, but he couldn't move. He didn't move at all. He stayed where he was, tears falling down his face. He never went after her and maybe that would become the biggest regret of his life.


	5. Fixing the Past and Moving Forward

**A/N: Well here we are; another story has come to a close. I have to say that this has been a fun story to write and may be writing more stories inspired by songs in the future. Thanks to everyone for reading, favoring and following this story. I want to send a special thank you to mythogeek, CeeCeeEss, Dessi16, AnimeApprentice, and mtnikolle for the reviews and the support. You guys have been great, please review. My next story is already in the works and the first chapter is up now. Title is Never Assume. Again, if you want to send me a pairing (anything goes) that you want to see in a story, send me a message and I will try to do it justice. Enjoy the final chapter, I will see you next story.**

Chapter 5 – Fixing the Past and Moving Forward

The memories of all of those months flooded both Haruhi and Kyoya's minds on a daily basis. When Kyoya had witnessed Haruhi crying in the kitchen, he almost went to her, but he once again could not make himself move forward. She didn't want him there. She didn't want to be in his world.

Haruhi had come out of the kitchen with none of the other hosts none the wiser. Oh she still looked sad, but that was her normal expression since everything happened with Kyoya. She moved through the days like she was a robot. She wanted to leave the club, but that would mean that she would be taking the risk that she may not see Kyoya any longer and there was the small detail about her debt. She knew she was close to paying it off, but she didn't know where she stood and she was afraid to ask. She was afraid to say anything to Kyoya.

"Haruhi, can I give you a ride home? I need to talk to you," Tamaki said to Haruhi. She looked at him and noticed how serious he looked and nodded. Something was on the host club king's mind. When they got inside his limo, he immediately started speaking, "Please listen to what I say and don't interrupt me. You are a wonderful girl and I am not sure what happened between you and Kyoya, but I know that both of you are hurting. I also know that you love each other and whatever happened made you both miserable. Now it seems to me that if you are both as miserable as you are right now apart, maybe you could work out whatever it was that came between you and try to be together again. If you are worried about social standing, you should know that his father approved of you. You should also know that Kyoya was ready to give up all of that to be with you, but his father told him there was no need for that. He just wanted to be with you. You should also know that you bring out another side of him. He has never loved anyone and never thought he would find someone like you. He never thought a girl would see him for who he really is and love him for him and not who he is. You stimulate him mind, body, and soul. He needs you even if he will not admit it to you right now. You have to do something, we seem to have lost both of you since whatever happened and I have a feeling only you can bring it back. You need each other and if you try to deny it, you will only be lying."

Haruhi was looking out of the window during Tamaki's speech, crying. She had the power? She didn't know what she could do, but she did know that she loved Kyoya still and wanted him. She regretted everything that happened and realized that she did belong with him, social standing be damned. Her doubts were nothing compared to the misery, guilt, and regret she was feeling without Kyoya in her life. She didn't know how to do it, but she had to do something. "I will try. Thank you Tamaki," she whispered to her senpai and friend.

It was now two days before Valentine's Day and she had thought long and hard about what to do since her conversation with Tamaki a week and a half ago. She had been stupid to think that once she had cut Kyoya out of her life and he had moved on, it would get better, but it didn't. It was worse. Every day she saw him it was a hot poker to her heart. She knew that she didn't deserve him, but she still loved him. He may hate her, but she had to try to fix everything. Tamaki was right, words she never thought she would ever admit to.

She wrote a letter to Kyoya and burned a copy of "Back to December" by Taylor Swift onto a cd from her iTunes. She hoped that he would at least read the letter and listen to the cd. It described their relationship exactly. That day, she rushed to the music room at lunch and placed the cd and letter on his table. After she put the package down, she ran out of the room and went to class.

She was nervous about going to host club that day, but it was too late to turn back now. It was time she faced the music. When Haruhi finally arrived for club time, she saw Kyoya typing on his lap top, but did not see the package on the table. She wondered if someone else grabbed it or if he threw it away. He didn't act any different that day and her hopes diminished.

The next day she trudged up to the music room and again saw Kyoya on his lap top. He didn't look at her again. He probably threw both the letter and the cd away. He didn't want to have anything to do with her. She wanted to cry, but held back her tears.

The twins and Tamaki ran up to her and started to pull her between them. She got away and ran, but the twins caught her. Tamaki pulled her away from them and twirled her around. A tea set was broken due to the ruckus. She let out a sigh. She wished Kyoya would do something, add to her debt, yell at her for the broken china, but she knew it was a hopeless cause. He wouldn't do anything to her.

"Haruhi, the price of that tea set will be added to your debt since it was your fault that it was broken. Try not to provoke Tamaki or the twins again. We don't want to have to keep ordering new china," Kyoya said walking up to the four teens while writing in his black notebook. He adjusted his glasses and turned back to his table.

Haruhi's heart sped up and her hope was renewed. In fact it was skyrocketing. This was progress. Did this mean that he forgave her? Was the ball in her court? So many questions and she didn't know what the answers were. She didn't have time to ask either because it was at that time that the ladies arrived and the club was opened. At the end of club, she looked around for Kyoya and he had already left and had gone home for the day.

She couldn't wait to talk to him; she had to talk to him now. She looked around the room and the twins had just left. Tamaki was about to walk out the door, "Tamaki-senpai, wait! I need you to give me a ride to Kyoya's house." He just smiled and nodded to her. He dropped her off at Kyoya's house and asked if he should wait, but she declined.

She ran to the door and knocked. When the maid answered the door, she immediately let Haruhi in. Haruhi ran up the stairs and to Kyoya's bedroom. She started to wonder and have doubts again. Would the door be locked? Would he want to see her? She shook her head, no more doubts. That is what got her into this mess in the first place. She tried the handle and it was unlocked. She opened the door and on the other side stood Kyoya with a single purple rose waiting for her.

**A/N: There it is. Unlike the unknowing outcome of the song, I had to give Haruhi and Kyoya a happy ending and another chance at love. I am sure that you do not mind. ;) Again thanks for reading and be on the lookout for my next story. Still trying to figure out what the pairing will be or if I will even have a pairing, but we will see how the story develops. Sometimes the stories take on a life of their own. LOL. Until next time.**


	6. Sequel Announcement

Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I have started a sequel for this story entitled Memories Past December. If you ever wondered what happened after Haruhi opened the door to see Kyoya standing there with a single purple rose, this will fill you in on what has happened over the past month (since that was day before Valentine's Day) and give you a glimpse into the future they plan together. Enjoy!


End file.
